yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 126
"Farewell, My Friend... Feelings Fallen into the Void!!" is the one-hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 20, 2013. Featured Duel: Nasch vs. Quattro Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Quattro Quattro draws "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". He activates "Triangle Gimmick Box", which allows him to banish three Xyz Monsters from his Graveyard to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, while negating its effect. Quattro banishes "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", "Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer" and "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to Special Summon "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" (3200/2300) in Attack Position. He activates "Argent Chaos Force", Ranking Up "Destiny Leo" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" (3500/???) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the effect of "Disaster Leo", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 4000 damage to Nasch (Nasch 5300 → 1300). He would win at the End Phase as "Disaster Leo" has no Overlay Units, but Nasch activates his face-down "Overlay Award", letting him detach an Overlay Unit from "Number C101: Silent Honors Dark Knight" and attach it to "Destiny Leo", thus preventing that Automatic Win condition. Turn 8: Nasch Nasch activates "Cross Draw of Destiny" which makes both him and Quattro draw a card. If its a monster, it is Special Summoned to the opponent's side of the field and its owner gains Life Points equal to its ATK. Quattro draws "Gimmick Vengeance" and Nasch draws "Silent Wobbe", which is Special Summoned to Quattro's side of the field (1000/2000)"Silent Wobbe" is Special Summoned in Attack Position, despite the text of Cross Draw" says to summon the monsters in Defense Position. and Nasch gains 1000 Life Points (Nasch 1300 → 2300). Nasch then activates the effect of "Dark Knight", attaching "Silent Wobbe" to it as an Overlay Unit. Nasch switches "Dark Knight" to Attack Position and attacks "Disaster Leo", destroying "Dark Knight" (Nasch 2300 → 1600). Nasch activates the effect of "Dark Knight", Special Summoning it back to the field and he gaining Life Points equal to its ATK (Nasch 1600 → 4400). He activates "Power Stream" which attaches itself as an Overlay Unit to "Dark Knight" as it is a WATER monster that was Special Summoned during the Battle Phase. As its the only card in his hand Quattro activates "Gimmick Vengeance", which inflicts damage to Nasch equal to the ATK of a "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls as an Overlay Unit was attached to an Xyz Monster; the ATK of "Disaster Leo" is inflicted as damage to Nasch. (Nasch 4400 → 900). "Dark Knight" attacks "Disaster Leo", with the effect of "Power Stream" increasing the former's ATK by 1000 during damage calculation ("Dark Knight" 2800 → 3800). "Disaster Leo" is destroyed (Quattro 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors 's eye color error.]] * When Nasch draws "Cross Draw of Destiny", his right eye is colored red, when it should be blue. Notes